


lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [68]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Drunk Webster, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Really there's no plot here but fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Webster is drunk and he believes he is being visited by a ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea

**Author's Note:**

> this is for Chris who wants Lieb to make Web believes he is being haunted when in fact it's just Lieb making ghost noises at Web. 
> 
> title of this story is from Unchained Melody.
> 
> this has been beta-read by the lovely [Skip](http://musingsofapointlessexistence.tumblr.com/). all mistakes are mine!

Living in a low rent apartment at the outskirt of the city is not exactly the ideal way of life that Lieb had pictured for himself. But he’s just an illustrator for a small independent graphic book company, and he can only afford this shitty apartment that doesn’t offer him any privacy at all.

Like right now, he’s currently sitting at the fire escape ladders; smoking a cigarette because Tab has brought back a girl that he met at the club last night. Lieb doesn’t feel like listening to his housemate having sex, while his own sex life is practically non-existence.

Point is, he is sitting on the fire escape ladders and this shitty apartment doesn’t offer any privacy because if he looks to his left he can see right into his neighbor’s living room. And from the look of it, the guy (It’s a guy because Lieb sees him walking around in his boxers, no shirt and his chest is covered with fine hair that makes him look like a beast.) is playing some sort of lonely shots game while watching a movie.

A horror movie.

A terribly made horror movie that uses cheap special effect and the guy keeps chugging back the bottle of vodka like it’s plain water every time the ghost comes out.

And the ghost appears _a lot_ on the screen.

Once in awhile, he can hear the characters screaming and the guy’s laughter will reach Lieb’s ears, and he smiles at the sound because it sounds nice.

(Sometimes Tab’s moaning can be heard too from where he’s sitting and every time that happens, he will stub his cigarette and lights up a new one.)

Then Lieb hears the guy talk. Softly at first but his voice gradually becoming louder and Lieb tilts his head to the left to hear more.

“--there’s a ghost in this place then make some noise!”

The only noise that is heard is Tab’s obnoxious moaning.

“Guess there’s no ghost then,” the guy says and Lieb-- 

\--Well he’s bored and the guy is cute and he figures there’s nothing harmful in doing this because he seems to genuinely want to hear some supernatural noises.

So Lieb moans.

Not Tab kind of moaning.

But the ghostly kind of moaning. Those ghosts from Beetlejuice kind of moaning. Barbara and Adam when they cut holes in the sheets and trying to scare The Deetz. But Lieb can only do Adam ghost moaning though and he think it doesn’t work because the guy doesn’t say anything.

Then--

In a soft whisper, the guy asks, “Is there a ghost out there?”

Lieb grins and nods then he smacks his own head because the guy doesn’t know that Lieb is not a ghost so he moans again. In a deep voice this time, Lieb says, “Yes, child. I am a ghost.”

“Holy _FUCK!_ ”

Lieb wonders how drunk this guy is because he knows his voice doesn’t sound all ghostly at all. But the guy seems to believe that he is a ghost. 

“Are you here because I call you?” 

Lieb looks to his left and rests his face against the open window panel and looks at his inebriates neighbor.

“Yes, child. You have summoned me and here I am at your command!” Lieb says in a too loud voice, and he’s smiling when he sees the guy looking around and when he spots Lieb by the window, Lieb is sure that the guy will definitely yell at him now.

Except the guy stumbles to the opened window and pokes his head out to look at Lieb sitting on the fire escape ladder, still smoking.

“You’re pretty for a ghost!” The guy slurs and from this close distance, Lieb sees the guy has the bluest bright eyes he has ever seen and they look so glassy because this guy is drunk.

“You don’t look bad yourself,” Lieb complements, his voice sounding normal again and the guy grins widely.

“I’ve been told that I always look great! But this is the first time a ghost compliments me!” 

Lieb huffs out a laugh, biting his lower lip because this guy is seriously adorable.

“You got a name, Blue Eyes?” 

The guy looks at him and blinks slowly. Probably trying very hard to remember his own name.

“I got 4 names!” The guy exclaims, putting 3 fingers up to emphasize his point.

“Yeah? What are they?”

The guy closes his eyes and his forehead creases. “David. My siblings call me that. Then Ken--Kenyon! Like Kenya only with a Nyon! My parents call me that ‘cause it sounds exo--ex--unique! Then Webster. That’s my last name ha! Most of my friends call me that. Sometimes they call me Web! Like spiderweb!”

The guy; David, Kenyon, Webster, _Web_ grins at him drunkenly. “Do ghosts have names? What’s yours?”

“Joe Liebgott. My friends call me Joe. Some of them call me Lieb,” Lieb answers, his eyes already so lost in Web’s ocean blue.

“Lieb. Like that German word, Liebe. _Beloved_ ,” Web murmurs softly and murmuring _Lieb_ over and over as if he’s tasting how the name feels like on his tongue and it makes Lieb fall a bit deeper for this guy with the bluest eyes.

“You speak German?” Lieb asks, flicking the ashes from his cigarette.

“Ein bisschen,” Web answers and the words sound beautiful in Lieb’s ears. 

Then Tab’s moaning penetrates the soft moment.

“Is there another ghost out here?” Web asks, his head tilting up to find the source of the moaning. 

“That--,” Lieb crushes the cigarette underneath his shoes. “--is the sound of a horny ghost. Don’t go near it when you hear it, okay?”

“‘Kay,” Web answers pleasantly, still looking punch-drunk happy that it makes Lieb can’t stop smiling.

“You’re really cute, Web. And someone cute as you shouldn’t be watching bad horror movie while drinking alone.”

Web bites his lower lip and flutters his long eyelashes at Lieb and that makes Lieb lights up another cigarette because _idle hands are the devil’s workshop_. Web is far too drunk for him to even recognize that Lieb is not an actual ghost, let alone giving consent for Lieb to just close the small distance and plant a kiss on Web’s obscenely red lips.

“My housemate, Babe is out with his boyfriend so I got bored and I found the berry vodka in the pantry,” Web explains, shrugging his shoulders like it’s a normal everyday thing for him to be drinking alone while watching a bad horror movie.

Lieb really, really shouldn’t be doing this. But Web looks like a decent person, he is definitely the happy-punch-drunk kinda guy; all big smile and shining blue eyes. He really likes talking to Web too even when Web is slurring his words slightly. 

“Maybe next time you can invite me to watch the movie with you. Preferable when you are sober. So we can actually get to know each other more,” Lieb says, biting the inside of his cheek because Web is grinning at him again.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Web whispers, sounding awestruck. “Can ghost and human even date? Are we gonna make pottery to the sound of Unchained Melody?”

Lieb bursts out laughing at that reference. “Do you have a pen?” Lieb asks, grinning so wide that his cheeks are hurting.

Web stumbles inside and makes some loud ruckus in order to find a pen, then he pokes his head through the opened window again and gives the pen to Lieb’s waiting hand.

Lieb grabs Web’s hand in his and Web looks at their touching hands with wide eyes.

“Holy shit! I’m touching a ghost! And you feel solid!”

Lieb bites down his lips from laughing again and writes on Web’s palm.

_Text me when you’re sober then we can talk about our date -- (Ghost) Lieb. Apartment 3C. 554-1245._

And because he can’t resist the temptation, Lieb leans in and kisses Web’s cheek softly.

“Gute Nacht, Web.”

“Wha--? Are you leaving now? Hey! Wait! I haven’t asked you about the afterlife!”

Lieb doesn’t stop his climbing, only when he’s at the window that leads to his apartment he turns to wave at Web.

_“Text me when you’re sober!”_

Then he climbs into the apartment, ignoring the obnoxious loud moaning coming out from Tab’s room.

Tomorrow when Lieb wakes up, there will be a text from Web asking if he’s real or just a vodka induced-dream. And after a brief assurance that he is very real and not a ghost, they will make plan to watch a movie together (and if he brings Ghost DVD then it’s totally by accident) because Web remembers that part of the conversation and he also remembers the part where Lieb kisses his cheek goodnight and he remembers Lieb’s red lips and soft smiles. 

But for now Lieb will fall asleep; dreaming about Web’s ocean blue eyes, and how utterly lost he is in them.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
